Across the Black Sea
by Insane Pineapple from Naboo
Summary: Will has pirate blood, right? So why is he still a blacksmith? He's not.


Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all. You can't have it. 

Author's Notes: This will be no more than three installments. I have a Matrix fanfiction and a Harry Potter one! They would kill me if I started another one!

Across the Black Sea

The deep waters pulled him in. He swam into the darkest dept possible by every standard. His muscles seared with a blinding pain that kept every sense of awareness awake. The air above of the water was thick with a coat of salt. Breath was becoming too short to last so long. He kept diving lower and lower….

William Turner woke up in a sheen of cold sweat. Breathing harshly, he blinked his eyes rapidly in the cruel sunlight. As for the past two months, Will made his way to the open window where the endless sea lay beyond. Minutes passed by as he watched the boundless waves continue their never ending cycle. The sea always calmed him. It reminded him of the unspoken invitation that he long since avoided.

"Again, Will?" Elizabeth asked as she entered his room silently. She always knew. She was inescapably perceptive.

"I feel like there's something missing." Will closed his eyes as he leaned into the sea breeze. 

"You don't belong here. Not really. You never were a blacksmith in heart," Elizabeth answered wistfully. 

"And you would go with me anywhere," Will stated without opening his eyes. 

"We won't be commandeering a boat, will we?" Elizabeth mocked.

"Of course not, milady. Where would be the fun in commandeering a boat? Although, I did hear that the _White Harbor _was finished a few days ago," Will added thoughtfully.

"William Turner! I will not see you at the gallows for something like this!" Elizabeth shrieked as will turned away from the window.

"Then, I guess I won't be caught, so that I will not subject to your wrath," Will called as he ducked under the doorway. There was a light spring in his step as he wandered down the hallway.

Elizabeth easily caught up with Will, as they headed down to the docks with an air of purpose. "And how do you plan on doing this? I doubt they'll fall for the same thing again."

"You don't spend time Jack Sparrow without picking up a thing or two," Will replied with a grin.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you will." 

"Of course, milady," Will answered with a mock bow.

"If you call me that again, I may have to become like the women of Captain Jack Sparrow," she retorted as they reached the dock. The _White Harbor _was tied up as expected. It looked loaded and ready for first sail across the treacherous sea.

"Civilians aren't allowed near the ships," a familiar voice declared. 

"Well, if I see any unlicensed civilians, I'll let you know," Will countered as Elizabeth climbed on board unnoticed and began untying the small ship. 

"Unlicensed? Are you trying to trick us with your illogical logic?" His friend in arms asked suspiciously. 

"How can logic be logic if its illogical?" The first soldier asked. Meanwhile, The ship had drifted halfway across the port. Will intended to give Elizabeth as much time as needed, but at this rate, he wouldn't be able to swim to it.

"Gentlemen, I must be off. I have a captain waiting for me." With that, Will did a swan dive off the dock to the clear waters below. Shouts of "Hey! They're seizing our ship, hey! Wait!" followed. 

When he reached the ship, Elizabeth let down a rope. What he didn't expect to find was the Commodore at the helm. Will was led to the new helm by one of the guards. "You didn't really expect me to leave my best ship unguarded, did you?" the Commodore asked.

"No, actually I was counting on it," Will answered as he lunged for the helm. The mast swung around and knocked most of the guards along with the Commodore off the ship. The few other ones jumped overboard to help their soaked leader. Jack's tricks always seemed to come in handy somehow. "Tell my father that I'll be alright, Commodore. He'll understand!" Elizabeth waved as she helped Will navigate the ship. 

One day, three hours, and forty-seven minutes later, the ship pulled into the pirates port. They were immediately surrounded by the pirates and taken into captive. "If you will just listen a moment," Elizabeth tried to protest.

"Aye, lass, you'll have more than a minute once the captain gets through with you," Goldeye McGee laughed. 

"Then take us to your captain. We're looking for Captain Jack Sparrow as it is," Will said as he felt the tip of a blade under his chin. 

"What do you want with Captain Jack Sparrow," Goldeye asked as he led them into the tavern. 

"We're lookin' to become part of the crew." The whole tavern laughed as Will managed to free his bonds and turn the tides on the pirates. Kicking his feet out from under him, Will tossed the sword up and caught it in his left hand. 

"It's not a very balanced sword. Whose your blacksmith?" Will asked as he somersaulted onto the table. 

"None of your concern, mate," The one-eyed pirate growled. 

"No, but it is of mine," a rugged voice said from the corner. Instantly, people froze in their tracks. "Decided to become that pirate, Will? And what changed yer mind?"

"You did, you scalawag," Will grinned as Jack approached. 

"And why should I let you become a pirate aboard my ship?" Jack asked as he leaned back into the filthy table.

"'cause you don't have a single decent sword. I brought several and a ship for your taking. Besides, you'd let me aboard without all that." Will smirked as he lowered his sword.

The next day up on the captain's deck, Jack asked, "Why did you really come?"

"I'm home," he answered without hesitating.

"No," Elizabeth said as she came up and wrapped her arms around him. "We're home."

Author's Notes: Not really my best writing, but its how I wanted it to end. R/R please. Ja ne ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo


End file.
